Zikan Jaclaw
The is a weapon used by Kamen Rider Geiz Revive. Design The Zikan Jaclaw consists of the following parts: * : Tsume Mode's twin claw blades. It has a shape specialized for hit and away tactics, and by sending high focusing energy to two pairs of blades, resonance vibration is generated and cutting of all substances is facilitated. Furthermore, when the Geiz Revive Ridewatch is inserted, the limiter is released, endlessly supplying high focusing energy into the claws. * : Noko Mode's buzzsaw unit. The saw blades are made of (one of the metal alloy that make up Kamen Rider Kikai's weapons, suit, and armor) that gains high focusing energy and rotates at high speed has extremely high hardness and never spills against any strong material. Furthermore, when the Geiz Revive Ridewatch is inserted, the limiter is released, endlessly supplying high focusing energy into the saw blades. This makes it possible to obtain tremendous attack power that destroys the target even with shock waves born from high-speed rotation. * : It has a role of sending high focused energy accelerated by the to any of the Jaclaw's modes. * : The sign of the Jaclaw according to its selected modes. When the Jaclaw Edge: Noko is active, it reads , whereas if the Jaclaw Edge: Tsume is active, it reads in hirigana, respectively. It serves as a warning indicator not only in letters but also internal mechanisms are deformed. * : The input module for Ridewatches. By inserting the Geiz Revive Ridewatch into it, the weapon can power up for finishers. * : The trigger. It becomes the starting point of all attacks. * : An interface link system that connects with the Rider suit through the grip of the handle. This allows the Zikan Jaclaw to receive battle data to optimize its systems for the user. In situations where the Geiz Revive Ridewatch is inserted, the Grip inputs data of the Ridewatch directly into the user's suit, allowing them to understand how to use it in battle. Forms The Zikan Jaclaw can alternate between two modes: and . KRZiO-Zikan Jaclaw Noko.png|Noko Mode KRZiO-Zikan Jaclaw Tsume.png|Tsume Mode Special Attacks To activate a special attack, Geiz presses the gray button on the back of the weapon. Noko= * : After pressing and holding the gray button, GeizRevive presses the Jaclaw Trigger, delivering a powerful strike capable of sending the enemy flying. Goretsu Noko Setsuzan.png|Noko Setsuzan (GeizRevive Goretsu) |-| Tsume= * : This attack has two variations: **GeizRevive presses and holds the gray button before pressing the Jaclaw Trigger to deliver several slash attacks to the enemy. **GeizRevive presses the Gray Button multiple times before pressing the Jaclaw Trigger and shooting massive amounts of blue energy darts from the Jaclaw Edge: Tsume that are capable of destroying multiple enemies at once. Shippu Tsume Renzan.png|Tsume Renzan (GeizRevive Shippu) (Ver 1.) Tsume Renzan Ver2.png|Tsume Renzan (GeizRevive Shippu) (Ver 2.) Finisher To activate a finishing attack, Geiz plugs a Ridewatch into the top of the weapon. Noko Mode= * : Geiz delivers a powerful single strike from Zikan Jaclaw capable of sending the enemy flying. Goretsu Super Noko Setsuzan.png|Super Noko Setsuzan |-| Tsume Mode= * : Geiz channels the power of a Ridewatch in the Zikan Jaclaw in Noko Mode for a powerful slashing attack. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 26: GeizRevive! 2019 **Episode 27: The Beginning of Everything 2009 **Episode 28: Our Goal 2019 Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Knuckle Weapons Category:Chainsaws Category:Claw Weapons Category:Stub Category:Arsenal (Zi-O)